Hold on just a little while longer
by Ameethyste
Summary: Après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil à Josh qui n'était pas plus serein qu'elle, North ouvrit la bouche pour parler à leur chef lorsque celui-ci se mit à chanter. Surprise, tout comme les autres androïdes, elle ne put que l'écouter faire vibrer ses cordes vocales.


Le petit groupe de déviant fut pris au piège, cerné par l'armée. Les soldats pointaient leurs armes sur eux, et ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que fuir, trouver une cachette et une arme pour riposter et continuer à défendre leurs droits et leurs convictions. Seulement, ils arrivaient dans une impasse. Ils étaient pris au piège. Résignés, les androïdes se retournèrent doucement vers ceux qui allaient sans doute bientôt les tuer.

North n'était pas très loin de Markus. L'homme en tête de ligne regardait les soldats de l'armée avec le même regard que d'habitude ; le même que lorsqu'il l'avait embrassée. C'était comme s'il arrivait à tout encaisser dans son corps, que son âme absorbait toutes ses souffrances sans jamais rien montrer. Ils allaient être abattus, c'était fini pour eux. La révolution avait été provoquée par leur cause qu'ils pensaient noble, alors pourquoi cela devait-il se finir comme cela ? La jeune déviante avait toujours pensé que leurs sincères convictions les mèneraient à coup sûr vers un avenir serein. Peut-être que pour la première fois, le robot qu'elle était avait fait une erreur.

Cependant, le cours du cheminement des pensées de North fut interrompu lorsque l'homme dont elle était amoureuse fit un pas assuré dans la neige, se rapprochant de leurs assassins. Son coeur imbibé de sang bleu s'emballa à l'idée de voir Markus se sacrifier pour leur laisser la vie sauve. Que serait la vie à Jericho après la mort de leur leader ? Rien ne garantissait que leur liberté leur soit accordée, et Markus était sûrement le mieux qualifié pour mener son peuple.

Après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil à Josh qui n'était pas plus serein qu'elle, North ouvrit la bouche pour parler à leur chef lorsque celui-ci se mit à chanter. Surprise, tout comme les autres androïdes, elle ne put que l'écouter faire vibrer ses cordes vocales.

– _Hold on just a little while longer_.

Le rythme de sa phrase avait été lent, pendant qu'il posait sa voix et qu'il bombait le torse, se tenant comme un véritable guerrier. Pendant un moment, North fut absorbée par le spectacle devant elle.

– _Hold on just a little while longer_.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit sur le terrain qui leur avait autrefois servi de barricade avant d'être débusqués par les forces de l'ordre. Il n'y avait que la voix ensorcelante de Markus qui résonnait, lançant un appel à ses camarades pour qu'ils se relèvent fièrement, comme il le faisait lui-même en ce moment.

\- _Hold on just a little while longer_.

Les flocons de neige semblaient danser autour de Markus. Les soldats baissaient peu à peu les canons de leurs armes –pouvaient-ils réellement interrompre l'androïde, qui, inconscient, chantait sur le champ de bataille un chant qui appelait tous ses semblables ?

\- _Everything will be alright_.

North voyait que leurs camarades derrière eux, qui, même s'ils n'étaient qu'une petite dizaine face à l'armés des Etats-Unis d'Amérique, commençaient à doucement reprendre confiance en eux, guidés par le maître de Jericho. Leur sauveur.

North était maintenant convaincue que Markus était rA9.

\- _Everything will be alright_.

La jeune femme s'avança prudemment sur le sol enneigé, se plaçant aux côtés du garçon qui chantait seul depuis quelques instants. Elle ancra bien ses pieds dans le sol, et regarda devant elle, défiant les soldats devant eux, défiant la mort elle-même.

\- _Fight on just a little while longer_.

Cette fois-ci, la voix féminine de North avait accompagné celle de Markus. D'ailleurs, le chef des déviants s'en retrouva légèrement surpris - et il sentit un regain de courage en lui - tandis qu'il regardait la jeune femme. Celle-ci partagea son regard pendant quelques secondes. Ils allaient se battre ensemble, même s'ils devaient se dresser devant la Terre entière pour gagner leur liberté.

\- _Fight on just a little while longer_.

Derrière eux, leurs camarades se regardaient à tour de rôle. Seules les voix de leurs dirigeants résonnaient dans le désert aride qu'était Detroit à ce moment là. Dans un commun accord, ils s'avancèrent tous de quelques pas pour se mettre à la hauteur de leurs amis.

\- _Pray on just a little while longer_.

Cette fois, la chanson était plus forte. Ils étaient plus d'androïdes à chanter, c'était plutôt logique. Les rares soldats dont les armes étaient encore levées baissèrent petit à petit les bras pendant que les résistants chantaient encore et encore. Portant leur message d'espoir dans la neige qui tourbillonnait autour d'eux.

\- _Everything will be alright_.

Ils discernèrent le bruit de l'hélicoptère au dessus d'eux, mais il était trop loin pour qu'ils entendent ce que disait le journaliste à l'intérieur. Interloqué, ce dernier rapportait à la population que des déviants _chantaient_. Les machines jouaient les divas pour exprimer leurs émotions.

\- _Sing on just a little while longer_.

Les quelques androïdes qui étaient restés timides à l'idée de chanter laissèrent leurs voix s'élever et c'est ainsi que le message fut encore plus fort. Regardant fixement les soldats devant elle, North montrait qu'elle n'avait pas peur. Elle préférait mourir libre que de vivre en esclave.

\- _Sing on just a little while longer_.

Avec la présence de Markus et de tous ses amis à ses côtés, l'androïde n'avait pas peur des humains qui n'éprouvaient pourtant jusque là que du mépris pour elle et ses semblables. Elle chanta alors encore et encore à leurs côtés.

\- _Sing on just a little while longer_.

Cette association d'androïdes éprouvant les sentiments d'humains faisait tourner des têtes aux Etats-Unis à ce moment même alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas au courant aux-même. Liant leurs voix ensemble, c'était comme s'ils entrelaçaient leurs bras pour se donner du courage et continuer à lutter pour qu'on leur accorde le droit de vivre.

\- _Everything will be alright_.

En regardant les soldats devant elle, portant ces lourds masques qui cachaient leur tête, North se demanda s'ils étaient vraiment humains à l'intérieur. Parce que si c'était le cas, et qu'ils éprouvaient des émotions humaines, elle était persuadée qu'ils pouvaient les comprendre. Ils devaient juste faire preuve d'un peu d'empathie, comme certains androïdes l'avaient déjà fait.

\- _Everything will be_...

La voix du groupe s'interrompit un instant, tandis que tout Detroit semblait retenir son souffle. Ce fut finalement Markus qui acheva leur message d'espoir, accomplissant comme toujours son devoir de chef.

\- ... _alright_.

Lorsque North osa enfin ouvrir les yeux, et qu'elle pensait être criblée de trous de balle, elle remarqua que tout comme ses camarades, elle était encore vivante et bien debout face aux soldats dont l'arme était toujours pointée vers le sol. Et tout d'un coup, comme si leur volonté de pouvoir vivre avait été plus forte que la haine et la peur, les hommes tournèrent progressivement les talons avant de s'en aller à des rythmes différents. Les déviants étaient maintenant seuls, dans le froid de la neige, sur le sol de Detroit. Les soldats ne les avaient pas tués.

Ne pouvant pas y croire, les déviants regardaient autour d'eux, comme pour vérifier que les hommes étaient bien partis.

Comme pour vérifier s'ils ne rêvaient pas.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, Markus se tenait devant des centaines d'androïdes, un peu en hauteur, en compagnie de North et de Josh qui constataient que certains d'entre eux n'avaient plus de peau ; elle leur avait été retirée à leur entrée dans les camps de massacres.

North écoutait le discours du jeune homme qui s'exprimait comme à son habitude, avec conviction. Tous leurs frères qui les écoutaient avaient enfin l'air heureux. Libérés de tout tourment. Comme s'ils se réveillaient tous d'un mauvais rêve.

North écoutait avec admiration et avec une approbation certaine le discours de Markus. Il s'exprimait avec tant de clarté, et surtout, elle admirait le fait qu'il était totalement vidé de sa colère envers les humains, alors qu'il s'était lui-même retrouvé dans une décharge comme un vulgaire déchet. Laissé pour mort, il aurait pu se désactiver et il était là, aujourd'hui, à vouloir la paix entre les hommes et les androïdes.

Elle ne pouvait que l'admirer.

Et elle ne sembla sortir de sa transe que lorsque Markus s'avança un peu, élevant légèrement la voix tandis qu'il clôturait son discours.

\- Nous sommes vivants. Et maintenant, nous sommes libres !

Les acclamations de la foule s'élevèrent, et North ne put que sourire tandis qu'elle réalisait enfin que tout était fini. Pour la première fois de sa vie, ou une des rares fois, un immense sourire vint prendre sur son visage. Ne pouvant pas quitter Markus du regard, elle ne put que remarquer que ses yeux brillaient de larmes, et cela la fit encore plus sourire.

Ils étaient libres.

* * *

Un rapide petit écrit que j'ai longtemps hésité à poster parce que je doute fortement que nombreux d'entre vous connaissent _Detroit : Become Human_. Pour ceux que cela intrigue, c'est un jeu vidéo très intéressant pour lequel j'ai eu un véritable coup de coeur -même si je ne peux pas y jouer et que je ne fais que suivre des let's play sur youtube, ah ah. En tous cas, j'espère tout de même que cela vous aura plu !

J'en profite pour parler de ma fan-fiction, _La fille au Loup_. Le chapitre suivant est déjà bien avancé, cependant, j'ai quelques difficulté au niveau du scénario. J'avais tout prévu, mais je me rends en fait compte qu'il a des incohérences par-ci par-là, et je préfère les corriger avant de continuer à écrire. J'espère résoudre ces petits problèmes au plus vite pour vous poster la suite !

Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances - pour ceux qui ont des vacances, bien sûr xD - et je vous dis à la prochaine !

 _Juvia_

17/07/2018


End file.
